Verbotene Liebe (Amor Proibido)
by Nina-Winchester
Summary: Numa briga entre os irmãos Dean descobre algo que não gostaria, mas nada pode fazer a respeito. Dean adolescente e Sam criança.


**"****Verbotene Liebe" ****(Amor Proibido)**

by _**Nina Winchester**_

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural, Dean e Sam Winchester ou algum dos outros personagens da série não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Escrevo apenas por diversão e entretenimento do leitor.

**Gênero:** Angst, Romance, Lemon, Slash

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Sinopse: **Numa briga entre os irmãos Dean descobre algo que não gostaria, mas nada pode fazer a respeito. Dean adolescente e Sam criança.

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. **Wincest.**

**Wincest, **para quem não sabe,é o nome que se dá para o ship que envolve os Irmãos Dean e Sam Winchester. Você não entendeu errado. Se trata sim de **incesto** entre irmãos de sangue e que foram criado juntos. Se isso lhe ofende, por favor, não leia. Se quiser tentar dar uma chance para esse ship perfeito, fique a vontade, mas não venha me xingar depois. Se você já conhece e adora, assim como eu, aproveite e divirta-se.

**Beta:** Kagamichin - u/1040428/

_**1ª Parte**_

_**Prólogo**_

A chuva caia forte quando o Chevy Impala 67 estacionou na frente de um motel de beira de estrada. O local era horrível, bem pior do que os que normalmente ficavam, mas diante da chuva forte, que caia incessantemente, não havia alternativa, seguir a diante não era uma opção. A noite estava se aproximando, a cada instante o frio se intensificava e ficar no carro não seria uma boa opção. Congelariam dentro dele durante a madrugada.

- Fiquem aqui enquanto vejo se tem vaga para nós. – disse John aos filhos – E vê se não se matam enquanto eu não volto para buscá-los – avisou o pai, olhando diretamente para o filho mais velho e saindo em direção à entrada do motel.

- Dee... – chamou o mais novo pelo irmão, mas este, que estava sentando no banco de trás do carro, simplesmente ignorou o chamado fechado os olhos e fingindo não ouvir.

- Me desculpa, Dean, por favor! – pediu o menor.

- Não enche, Sam! – Falou o outro irritado sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos.

- Você não vai me desculpar, não é? – perguntou o mais novo choramingando. - Eu juro que não fiz de propósito!

- Você nunca faz de propósito, Sam. Nunca. E ainda assim quem se ferra é sempre eu. – Dean respondeu desanimado. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas sequer olhavam em direção do mais novo, preferindo fixar-se em qualquer sombra a sua frente.

- Ta doendo muito?

Dean apenas maneou em negativa a cabeça, sem esboçar mais nenhuma reação. Ele não queria continuar a discutir com o irmão. A relação entre os dois não estava indo muito bem desde quando o irmão mais novo havia descoberto qual era o real "trabalho"de seu pai há a dois anos. E tudo parecia que iria piorar. Sam estava ficando rebelde e não gostava da vida que levavam, enquanto que Dean apenas acatava as ordens do pai sem contestar, como sempre havia feito e isso era a causa das constantes discussões entre os irmãos. Enquanto um fazia de tudo para agradar o pai e tornar-se um caçador igual a ele, o outro era o inverso, só queria ter uma vida normal longe das criaturas sobrenaturais. Sam tinha vergonha do que o pai fazia e discordava das atitudes deste. E na união de tudo isso, e mais alguns outros bocados, resultava nas intermináveis discussões.

Embora os garotos fossem irmãos eles eram muito diferentes, não só fisicamente como suas personalidades também. Dean era quatro anos mais velho do que Sam, mas a altura entre eles quando crianças já deixava claro que o mais novo seria bem mais alto do que o mais velho. Enquanto Sam era moreno e tinha o cabelo mais comprido, Dean era loiro e usava os cabelos curtos. Os olhos, embora o de ambos fossem verdes, os do moreno eram mais claros em um tom de verde azulado, enquanto os do loiro eram de um verde intenso e vívido. Sam gostava de estudar e sempre falava pelos cotovelos. Dean nunca foi chegado a livros e era bem reservado, falando apenas quando e o quanto fosse necessário. Sam tinha facilidade em sorrir enquanto Dean raramente fazia isso. Dean havia sido obrigado a crescer rápido demais, deixando de aproveitar a infância, enquanto seu irmão foi poupado ao máximo, tanto que apenas havia descoberto o que o pai realmente fazia quando tinha entre oito e nove anos. Dean desde que se entendera por gente já sabia sobre os seres sobrenaturais. Enquanto Sam brincava, Dean trabalhava cuidando do irmão, do local onde estavam e das armas que o pai não utilizaria na cassada da vez. Sam era responsabilidade dele, ele deveria tomar conta do irmão e não deixar que nada lhe acontecesse. Dean tinha responsabilidades de um adulto, sua infância não tinha sido nada comparada a de Sam. Sam tinha como única preocupação e responsabilidade as brincadeiras e travessuras de uma criança. Enquanto o peso da vida adulta recaia sobre o irmão mais velho.

John alugou dois quartos para que passassem a noite. Eram os únicos disponíveis no local, pois, devido à chuva forte, muitas pessoas resolveram parar por lá antes que a noite caísse. Os quartos eram pequenos, como sempre, e cada um tinha apenas uma cama de casal, que não era muito grande. Mas em compensação tinha ar quente, o banheiro era limpo e possuía água quente também. Serviria para aquela noite.

Dean desceu mudo do carro, quando seu pai foi os chamar. Ele realmente não queria papo com ninguém. Seu corpo estava dolorido, havia levado uma surra do pai na noite anterior, e mais do que a dor física, doía seu coração. Ele sempre levava a culpa por tudo, inclusive quando não era culpado. Enquanto que Sam nunca tinha culpa de nada, mesmo se fosse o culpado. Dean detestava admitir, mas seu pai sempre fez diferença entre os filhos, deixando claro para todos que Sam era seu filho preferido. E Dean estava cansado disso.

Por mais que Dean tentasse agradar o pai e se esforçasse para fazer tudo que este lhe pedia, ou melhor, lhe ordenava, nunca era o suficiente. John sempre cobrava mais do que era feito, sem nunca lhe agradecer ou demonstrar orgulho do filho ou mesmo lhe dar atenção e carinho. Esses dois últimos mais raros ainda. A atenção do pai quando estava com os filhos era sempre para o caçula. Os carinhos e as palavras doces eram sempre para Sam. Sempre Sam. Sam vinha em primeiro lugar sempre. Exatamente como ocorreu antes de deixarem a cidade onde estavam anteriormente.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Flashback_

_John estava em mais um caso e havia saído para investigar, deixando os garotos naquele hotel sozinhos. Como sempre, Dean era o responsável por cuidar de Sam, mas quem disse que o caçula queria colaborar com o irmão?! Foram duas semanas infernais até o menor arrumar briga na escola e Dean ter que inventar uma boa desculpa para a Diretora não desconfiar da ausência de John._

_Dean ficou tão puto com o irmão que mal se falaram pelos próximos dias. E depois de uma semana outra briga na escola havia acontecido. Não teve mais jeito. Dean acabou precisando ligar para o pai e pedir que viesse antes que a escola acionasse os Assistentes Sociais. John não gostou nada de ter que deixar a investigação no meio e, como sempre, Dean levou toda a culpa. Escutou calado e de cabeça baixa todo o sermão ao qual foi submetido, ouvindo que __ele__ deveria ter tomado conta direito do irmão e não deveria ter deixado nada disso acontecer e que agora, por culpa __dele__, de sua incompetência, o caso seria atrasado e pessoas poderiam morrer por conta disso. Portanto, agora precisariam permanecer por mais tempo naquela cidade para não levantarem mais suspeitas e também para John terminar o caso, afinal, este nunca deixava um caso sem solução._

_É claro que Sam adorou saber que ficariam mais tempo naquela cidade e ficou todo empolgado por continuar frequentando a mesma escola em que estavam que sequer deu importância para seu irmão, que estava muito chateado por conta do ocorrido. Era só pedir desculpas que tudo estava bem, assim pensava Sam. Era sempre assim. Sempre havia sido assim. Sam aprontava, Dean levava a culpa. Sam via o irmão triste e pedia desculpas, e Dean, claro, aceitava, afinal não tinha muito que ele pudesse fazer a respeito disso. Sam era seu irmão e ele o amava de mais para ficar muito tempo brigado com ele, ainda mais quando o mais novo olhava para ele com cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Sam sabia disso e abusava desse fato. Dean sempre acabava o desculpando e fazendo suas vontades adorando ver aquele sorriso cheio de covinha do caçula ao ser desculpado. _

_Após John ter comparecido na escola para conversar com a Diretora sobre seu filho e assegurar à ela que o comportamento anterior de Sam não se repetiria, John voltou para o caso que estava investigando e deixou os filhos novamente sozinhos naquele hotel._

_O clima entre os irmãos não estava nada bom. Dean detestava ser repreendido pelo pai, e principalmente decepcioná-lo. Sempre que isso acontecia sentia-se mal e realmente culpado. Por esse motivo Dean estava chateado e deixava isso transparecer em forma de mau humor. E um Dean mal humorado deixava sarcasmo escorrer por cada palavra que proferia. Essa era sua forma de defesa. Ele erguia cada vez mais esse muro de sarcasmos e ironias em volta de si. Fazer piadas e gracinhas ajudava a distrair as pessoas para não deixar que ninguém percebesse seu real estado de espírito. Essa era sua defesa contra as pessoas, mas mais do que isso, era sua forma de defesa de si próprio. Era sua forma de se manter forte._

_Sendo assim, os dias seguintes não foram nada agradáveis entre os irmãos, principalmente para Samuel Winchester, que já havia pedido desculpas ao mais velho no mesmo dia em que John teve que voltar. E, embora Dean tivesse aceitado, ainda estava chateado de mais para esquecer. Além de que agora ele queria mais do que nunca agradar ao pai, o que significava vigiar o mais novo 24 horas por dia. Sam não podia sair para lugar algum e já estava se irritando de ter que ficar preso naquele hotel junto com o irmão assistindo TV. Era entediante, principalmente agora que ele tinha feito amigos na escola e queria sair para brincar com eles. Como Dean não o deixava sair, as discussões entre eles só pioravam._

_- Dean, me deixa ir. O pessoal vai estar todo na casa do Brad! Não tem perigo algum lá!_

_- Não._

_- Mas Dean, é aniversário do meu amigo. Quando vou ter oportunidade de ir a uma festa de aniversário de um amigo de novo?_

_- Já disse não, Sam. Você não vai. O pai mandou ficarmos aqui e é isso o que vamos fazer. Nada de festas._

_- Mas vão apenas poucas pessoas. Nem é uma festa propriamente dita. Vai ser só uma reuniãozinha para não passar em branco. Vai ter cachorro quente, refrigerante, pipoca e bolo..._

_- Não importa. Você não vai e está decidido! – falou Dean querendo por um ponto final da discussão._

_- Você não é o papai e não manda em mim! Ele nem está aqui para decidir se vou ou não! – atacou Sam. O mais novo sempre atacava neste ponto, acusado o pai por não estar com eles._

_- Mas você sabe muito bem que quando ele não está, sou eu quem dá as ordens. – rebateu Dean. Mesmo tentando evitar as brigas com o irmão ele não conseguia não reagir._

_- Não. Você não dá as ordens. Você cumpre as ordens que ele já te deu. É muito diferente. – Sam disse sabendo onde ferir o irmão. Toda vez era assim. O mais novo sempre acusava o mais velho de ser um 'soldado' do pai e saber apenas cumprir ordens dele, sem pensar e agir por si próprio._

_- De qualquer forma, você não vai Sam – falou Dean entediado, já se cansando da discussão. Esse era sempre o ponto principal delas e isso cansava._

_- Você é muito chato Dean! Um chato! Só não quer me deixar ir porque você não tem amigos para ir numa festa também. Aposto que você nunca nem mesmo foi a uma festa de aniversário de um amigo seu! – rebateu Sam irritado com o irmão._

_- Cala a boca Sam. Você não sabe de nada. Você não tem esse direito. _**Não tem**_! – gritou Dean._

_- Eu já tenho 10 anos Dean e nunca fui a uma festa de aniversário de num amigo meu. Nunca tive essa oportunidade! Nunca ficamos tempo suficiente numa cidade para fazemos amizades e gora que tenho amigos você não me deixa ir a casa deles! Não quero ser como você, um antissocial e chegar aos 14 anos sem nunca ter tido um amigo e sem ter ido a nenhuma festa de aniversário na casa dele! – falou Sam de forma alterada - E nem é uma festa de verdade, é só uma reuniãozinha na casa dele para nos divertirmos._

_Dessa vez Sam havia pegado pesado com o irmão sem nem mesmo notar. A diferença de opiniões entre os irmãos era gritante. As palavras de Sam haviam machucado sério desta vez. Tanto que um brilho incomum transpareceu nos olhos de Dean, não era raiva, mas sim mágoa. Não é que ele não quisesse deixar o irmão ir. Ele só não podia deixar. Eram ordens do seu pai, o mais novo estava certo neste ponto, e ele tinha que obedecê-lo. Seria perigoso deixar o menor sair. Ele era sua responsabilidade._

_- Vai tomar banho e se aprontar para dormir. – falou Dean em tom baixo, mas decisivo, não deixando dúvidas de quem mandava._

_- Eu só queria poder ir à casa de um amigo uma vez na vida. Ir a uma festinha de aniversário! Por que eu não posso?! Por quê?! Eu não quero ser como você Dean... Não quero ficar trancado aqui neste hotel assistindo esses programas idiotas que passa na TV, enquanto o papai não volta e esperamos para saber para qual cidade iremos. _**_Eu não vou ser assim. Não vou, ouviu?! Não vou ser igual a você!_**_ – gritou Sam._

_- Vai, Sam. Agora! – sibilou Dean perigosamente_

_- _**_você é um idiota Dean! eu odeio você_**_**!** – gritou o caçula enquanto se trancava no banheiro._

_De todas as discussões tidas entre eles nos últimos dois anos, essa definitivamente era uma das piores. As palavras do menor foram ferinas e atingiram de forma certeira o irmão que não as merecia ouvir._

_Dean não tinha culpa da vida que levavam. Era claro que ele também queria ser normal, ter uma família normal e feliz. E mais do que tudo, ele queria que sua mãe estivesse viva. Se Mary não tivesse morrido, nada disso teria acontecido. Tanto ele como Sam teriam ido à escola e tido amigos e Dean teria ido a muitas festas de aniversários nas casas deles, como eles teriam ido a suas festas de aniversário também. Porém não era assim que a vida deles era. Mary não estava mais viva e o pai deles caçava seres sobrenaturais em busca de vingança pela morte da esposa, os obrigando a mudar de cidade em cidade. E Dean tinha que cuidar do irmão enquanto o pai não estivesse presente, fazendo de tudo, inclusive poupando Sam de saber a verdade o máximo que pudesse, o deixando ser criança enquanto podia; o que não ocorreu com Dean que precisou crescer cedo de mais._

_Por isso as palavras ditas por Sam atingiram fundo em Dean, pois não é que ele quisesse ser como era, ele apenas não havia tido escolha. Ele era o mais velho e tinha obrigações a cumprir. Dentre elas, cuidar de seu irmão mais novo, ficando com ele e abdicando de muitas outras coisas, como por exemplo, deixar de ter amigos._

_Dean nunca havia questionado seu pai a respeito disso e sempre fazia o que lhe era dito, mesmo não concordando muitas vezes. Sempre cuidou de seu irmão da melhor forma que pode. Mesmo com as recentes e constantes discussões e brigas entre eles, Dean nunca deixou de cuidar do irmão, sendo que Sam sempre vinha em primeiro lugar. Tanto que não raras vezes o mais velho deixou de comer para dar sua parte ao mais novo, quando a comida estava escassa devido à demora de John em suas caçadas._

_E Sam nunca parou para notar isso. Sam era um egoísta que só pensava em si mesmo e agora acabara de jogar na cara de Dean o que ele nunca havia tido, e que nunca teria._

_Mesmo depois das duras palavras de Sam, Dean ainda preparou o jantar para eles como sempre fazia, e o qual Sam recusou-se a comer, se trancando no único quarto que havia no local após sair do banho._

_Sem ter o que fazer e sozinho na pequena salinha e vendo que o irmão não sairia tão cedo daquele quarto, Dean resolveu beber uma das cervejas de seu pai que estavam na geladeira, só para relaxar um pouco. Mesmo tendo apenas 14 anos de idade, não era a primeira vez que bebia. Na verdade, Dean já havia bebido várias vezes e ele gostava do gosto da cerveja. No fim ele bebeu três latas e junto ao cansaço físico e emocional que sentia acabou por adormecer no sofá com a pequena TV ligada, e por isso, não percebeu seu irmão deixar o quarto._

_Dean acordou com um barulho vindo da porta e no segundo seguinte já estava com a arma, que mantinha escondida embaixo da almofada, nas mãos, pronto para defender o irmão e a si mesmo._

_- Ei, calma Dean, sou eu – disse John ao filho - Onde o Sam está? Ele está bem? – foi à primeira coisa que perguntou ao filho. Como dito, Sam sempre vinha em primeiro lugar._

_- Sim, senhor. Ele está dormindo. – respondeu Dean de forma automática ao pai, abaixando a arma._

_- Ótimo. Vou lá dar uma olhada nele. – disse John indo direto para o quarto, logo em seguida voltou muito nervoso._

_- Onde está o Sam, Dean? – perguntou furioso._

_- Como? – foi a vez de Dean perguntar sem entender direito. Pelo que se lembrava Sam estava dormindo trancado no quarto._

_- Sam não está aqui! – informou o pai que estava prestes a explodir de preocupação com o filho mais novo. - Como você o deixa sair assim durante a noite? _

_- Mas eu não deixei. Ele tomou banho e foi se deitar... – Dean respirou fundo e continuou - Nós discutimos e ele se trancou no quarto. Eu o vi se trancando lá dentro. – falou querendo se justificar, mas já sabia que estava ferrado por conta da travessura do irmão._

_- E como ele saiu escondido sem que você o tivesse visto?_

_- Eu acho que peguei no sono no sofá, enquanto via TV e ele aproveitou para sair. –Dean falou, engolindo em seco. O garoto olhava assustado para o pai e já suava frio com o nervoso que sentia._

_- _**_você acha?!_**_ – John vociferou - _**_E se uma das criaturas que caçamos ENTRASSE AQUI?! Vocês agora estariam mortos! É sua obrigação proteger seu irmão Dean_**_**!** – Gritou John._

_- Me desculpe, eu estava cansado e com sono – se justificou mais uma vez para o pai irado a sua frente._

_- **Sono?! **_**_Sono?__! _**_**Você estava é bêbado!** __– falou John gritando com o filho e apontando as latinhas ao lado do pequeno sofá de dois lugares que tinha na saleta. - Eu te dei uma tarefa simples e você nem ao menos conseguiu cumpri-la. Ficou bebendo e deixou seu irmão sair sozinho na rua!_

_- Desculpe, pai! – pediu Dean, realmente desesperado com a situação._

_- __**Desculpe, pai?! É só isso Dean? Você é um irresponsável e incompetente! Seu irmão pode estar em perigo e é SÓ isso que você fala: "desculpe, pai?!**"__– __ John pausou, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos com força e reabriu-os, encarando Dean enraivecido.__ – V__ocê pelo menos sabe aonde o Sam pode ter ido à uma hora dessas?!_

_- Eu acho que ele foi na casa de um amigo da escola. Ia ter uma festinha de aniversário lá e ele queria muito ir. _

_- **onde mora esse garoto, Dean?**_

_- Eu não sei._

_- __**Como não sabe?** –__ John continuava gritando._

_- Eu não sei. Eu não perguntei por que não era relevante saber isso, já que ele não tinha permissão para sair daqui._

_- E o nome do garoto Dean? Você sabe ao menos o nome do tal garoto? – perguntou John, acalmando-se um pouco, mas seu tom de voz mostrava claramente sua irritação._

_- Brad, eu acho... – disse Dean, sem muita convicção. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, tinha uma vontade imensa de deixar que as lágrimas caíssem e, assim, quem sabe, livrar-se daquela culpa que lhe machucava o peito. Mas não. Dean não chorava. Nunca choraria na frente de outros. Não demonstraria fraqueza alguma, para estranho algum e, principalmente, para seu pai. Precisava ser forte a todo custo, em todos os momentos. Sempre forte. Sempre firme, determinado e convicto de tudo. Não poderia e não deveria vacilar em hipótese alguma, em momento algum. _

_- Vamos buscar seu irmão, Dean. – ordenou John, já indo na direção da porta._

_- Sim senhor! – respondeu firme, mas continuou com certo receio - Me desculpa pai... – pediu Dean ao se aproximar de seu pai, mas ao dizer tais palavras um alto "paft" ecoou pelo quarto e uma ardência imensa tomou conta da face de Dean. John havia se virado e acertado um tapa no rosto de seu filho. Eram raros os momentos em que John batia no filho, mas quando o fazia, era para valer._

_- Cala essa sua boca agora, Dean. – ordenou - Nós conversamos sobre isso depois.– informou - Temos que achar seu irmão antes. Agora vamos logo._

_Dean apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o pai para fora do hotel, entraram no Impala. __John deu a partida e rapidamente saíram a procura de Sam._

_oOo_

_Já passava das 11 horas da noite quando encontraram a casa do tal Brad. O mais novo dos Winchesters estava lá com alguns amigos e brincava de vídeo game, tendo inclusive direito à torcida à sua volta, enquanto que outros garotos ainda estavam conversando e comendo em volta da mesa da sala. Tinha em torno de uns 12 garotos e pareciam estar se divertindo muito._

_Quando Sam notou que seu pai estava na porta da casa de seu amigo seu sangue gelou. Ele sabia que estava encrencado. Mais do que isso: Dean estava encrencado, muito mais do que ele. E Sam teve absoluta certeza disso quando entrou no carro e viu seu irmão com uma cara nada agradável e uma mancha já meio azulada que lhe cobria uma das faces._

_DWSW_

_O hotel estava já a vista e o clima dentro do carro estava péssimo. John tinha a expressão fechada, Dean transmitia culpa e Sam, apesar de indignado com tudo, estava irritado. Logo o carro parou. O trio saiu e foi em direção ao quarto alugado. Assim que entraram a porta do hotel foi fechada de forma nada delicada por John Winchester_

_- Vai para o quarto Sam. – ordenou John para o filho mais novo e Sam ao olhar para seu irmão viu o desespero dele estampado naqueles olhos verdes, que já estavam vermelhos devido a força que fazia para não chorar. Nesta hora Sam também se desesperou por ver seu irmão naquele estado, pois se Dean estava deixando transparecer medo é por que a coisa tava realmente feia, então tentou intervir._

_- Pai, me desculpe. Dean não teve culpa! Eu saí escondido... E...__ -__ Sam tentou falar, mas foi interrompido antes que pudesse continuar qualquer explicação._

_- Cala a boca Sam. Vai logo para aquele quarto. – ordenou John._

_- Mas pai a culpa foi minha! Se alguém tem que ser castigado, esse alguém sou eu. Eu não obedeci a você e nem ao Dean. – tentou novamente, percebendo como seu pai estava realmente alterado._

_- Dean tinha a responsabilidade de cuidar de você. Então a culpa __é__ dele. Agora sai desta sala Samuel, antes que eu perca a paciência com você e leve também uma surra._

_Sam apenas engoliu em seco e resolveu fazer o que seu pai lhe ordenou. Ele realmente não queria apanhar do pai, pois sabia que quando John Winchester resolvia bater, era para valer e ele não queria isso. Sam se fechou no quarto. Nos minutos seguintes os gritos do irmão preenchiam seus ouvidos. Não sabia o tempo exato que durou aquela tortura mútua, e também pouco importava, pois os pensamentos do menor estavam a mil, seu coração doía e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Aquela surra não era de Dean, e sim completamente dele. De Sam. Aquela com certeza era a pior lição que John aplicava no filho mais velho. Sim, e apenas no mais velho, não conseguia lembrar uma única vez que havia apanhado de seu pai. Sam simplesmente nunca havia sido repreendido daquela forma. E Sam sabia que tudo o que estava acontecendo naquela noite era culpa dele. E a cada súplica e pedido de Dean para que seu pai parasse era angustiante, e nada podia fazer. Talvez dessa vez Dean não o desculpasse. E só de pensar nisso seu coração doía ainda mais, pois por mais que brigasse com seu irmão, ele o amava e era tudo o que ele tinha. Ele era a presença constante em sua vida. Ele era a pessoa mais próxima de Sam e a que mais se preocupava com ele. Dean era o único que realmente cuidava dele de verdade. E trancado no quarto aos prantos Sam apagou._

_DWSW_

_Enquanto Sam estava em seu quarto, após poucos minutos John estava fora do quarto e Dean estava ali caído no chão, encolhido e aos prantos. O corpo do garoto doía e estava todo marcado. No rosto havia um pequeno corte feito pela fivela do cinto, que com a força que havia sido aplicada acabou por provocar um corte, este já estava arroxeando. Além do tapa de mais cedo e, agora, do corte em seu rosto, tinha marcas da cinta nas pernas, nos braços, nas costas e no peito, sendo que onde a fivela do cinto havia pegado estava mais escura e já arroxeando, e com cortes semelhantes ao do rosto em outras partes do corpo._

_Dean estava em petição de miséria. Não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer e se deveria fazer algo. Mas de toda a forma, sabia que precisava levantar. Precisava tomar fôlego e coragem e levantar. E com muito esforço foi o que fez. Colocou-se em pé e cambaleante foi até o chuveiro._

_DWSW_

_O barulho cessou e o quarto estava em silêncio total. O breu na mente de Sam começava a se esvair e sua consciência tomava conta novamente. Aos poucos foi clareando a mente e abrindo os olhos. Percebeu o silêncio. O pesadelo havia terminado? Perguntava-se. Então escutou uma porta ser fechada com força e o carro dar partida. Sim. Havia acabado. Mais alguns minutos levou para que tomasse coragem de chegar até a porta e abri-la. Encontrou nada mais do que o quarto vazio. Porém o barulho de água correndo chamou sua atenção. "Dean...". Imediatamente caminhou até o banheiro. Seu irmão poderia estar precisando de ajuda._

_- Dean... – chamou baixinho, com medo da reação do irmão, que ainda chorava. Porém dessa vez se continha. O som do chuveiro abafava os soluços e, se Sam não tivesse entrado no banheiro, sequer teria escutado. E naquela hora perguntou-se quantas vezes Dean teria chorado assim, escondido dos olhos e ouvidos de todos..._

_Dentro do box, a expressão de Dean ao escutar a voz de Sam beirava a vergonha, por ser pego desprevenido, e irritação por todo o resto. O mais velho imediatamente abriu o box e encarou furioso Sam._

_- Some daqui Sam. – disse Dean tentando em vão disfarçar o choro que corria copiosamente por sua face. Era comum Dean chorar debaixo do chuveiro para que não o vissem ou ouvissem, mas com o passar do tempo ele estava aprendendo a realmente não chorar. Era algo desnecessário que em nada contribuía e que só demonstrava fraqueza._

_- Desculpe por isso, Dean! Eu juro que não queria que nada disso acontecesse... Eu não sabia que o pai voltaria hoje... Eu... Eu só queria me sentir normal... Ter uma vida normal e me divertir um pouco... – falou Sam ainda com a voz baixa tentando se justificar._

_- Oh! Então conseguiu sua vida normal, hein? Como foi? Divertido? Acho que sim, não é? – falou em seu habitual tom de sarcasmo, e continuou dessa vez de modo severo – Porque eu, ao contrário, não achei nada divertido._

_- Dean..._

_- Me deixa em paz, Sam... – pediu Dean de maneira cansada, já contendo com mais eficácia as lágrimas que até antes insistiam em preencher seus olhos._

_- Mas eu quero ajudar! - falou o menor convicto de que poderia fazer algo pelo mais velho. E agora, olhando com mais atenção, percebeu como a pele clara de seu irmão estava marcada._

_- **SAI DAQUI SAM!** - gritou Dean e fechou o box do chuveiro com força para evitar os olhares de Sam sobre si. _

_- Dean, me desculpe - pediu Sam chorando - Por favor! – implorou o menor._

_- __S**aaaiiiii! Sai daqui Sam! Sai daqui**__**! SUMA!** – gritou Dean mais ainda. Ele não queria que o irmão o visse chorando e menos ainda que o visse machucado daquele jeito. Dean nunca gostou que sentissem pena dele e era isso que Sam estava transmitindo agora. Dean conseguia ver nos olhos transparentes do irmão._

– **_Saiiiiiii_**_**!** - Gritou aquela palavra tão forte que sua voz saiu rouca, sua garganta doeu e já não tinha mais fôlego. E escorado na parede oposta do chuveiro deixou seu corpo deslizar até o chão gelado; ficou sentado, abraçando as próprias pernas, deixando que as lágrimas corressem por suas faces. _

_- Dean..._

_- Eu odeio você, Sam...! – disse Dean chorando e descontando sua raiva no irmão. – Tudo isso... Tudo! É tudo culpa sua! Tudooo! _

_Sam não aguentou mais. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, as únicas que ele tinha medo de ouvir em toda sua vida, saiu correndo do banheiro sem dizer mais nada e se trancou no quarto deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem até, mais uma vez, adormecer. Dessa vez ele estava certo. Dean não o desculparia tão fácil assim. Sam sabia que Dean nunca o odiaria de verdade, mas ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca do irmão havia o machucado. Dean o amava, mas isso não o impedia de sentir raiva. Sam sabia que podiam brigar, discutir e discordar muitas vezes, mas tinha certeza que Dean o amava e sempre estaria ali para ele. E Sam não se sentia diferente, amava incondicionalmente seu irmão também. Aquele amor era recíproco._

_oOo_

_Sam abriu os olhos ao ouvir o chamado de seu pai, sentou-se na cama, assim como Dean, e ficou observando John dar ordens para arrumarem as mochilas, enquanto que ele buscaria o café da manhã e fecharia a conta do hotel. Ao ver que seu pai havia saído, Sam bocejou. Em seguida sentiu seu corpo balançar de leve, olhou para o lado e viu que seu irmão havia voltado a dormir.__ Decidiu, portanto, que arrumaria as coisas do irmão também. Era sua forma de ajudar, já que estava mais do que claro que o irmão não estava bem, sendo que Dean geralmente era o primeiro a acordar, muitas vezes até mesmo antes que John._

_Quando estavam saindo do quarto, Sam viu perto da porta algo caído no chão, era o amuleto que havia dado ao irmão dois anos atrás, no natal em que descobrira sobre os reais 'negócios de família'. Sam sabia que aquele amuleto para Dean era único, tanto que sequer tirava do pescoço. O amuleto provavelmente havia caído durante a surra que o irmão havia levado e nem percebeu tal fato. Sam voltou correndo para pegar o pequeno objeto e guardou consigo. Ele tinha que devolver para o lugar de direito: para o pescoço de Dean._

_Saíram do quarto e foram até o carro. John já esperava por eles com tudo pronto para a partida. Sam, como sempre, sentou-se atrás e Dean à frente. John deu a partida e além do barulho do motor, nada mais preenchia os ouvidos do trio. Aquela seria definitivamente uma longa viagem._

_As horas passavam e a estrada parecia nunca ter fim. Os carros passavam do outro lado da pista e vez ou outra John fazia alguma ultrapassagem. Durante todo o caminho ninguém trocou uma palavra se quer. O céu havia se fechado e logo começava a chover forte. Os faróis dos carros doíam a vista de Sam; estava cansado de tudo aquilo, e além do cansaço físico ainda sentia-se culpado por o que havia ocorrido com Dean. A noite chegava e o frio começou a tomar conta de seus corpos, e parecia que só iria piorar, mas assim que John avistou um motel parou o carro no lugar. Os garotos deram graças a Deus por isso, principalmente Sam, que não aguentava mais aquela situação toda. Além disso, estava claro que Dean não estava nada bem. O loiro não havia tomado café da manha e também havia dispensado o almoço, o que não era do feitio do mais velho. Dean nunca recusava comida. Nunca._

_Fim do flashback._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Os garotos entraram no quarto sem sequer se olharem ou trocarem palavra sequer. No quarto havia apenas uma cama de casal, que não era tão grande assim, o que significava que teriam que dividi-la. Não que fosse um problema, pois não era raro isso acontecer. Apesar do quarto parecer desconfortável, este possuía aquecedor, e com o frio que fazia seria muito bem vindo. O banheiro era minúsculo, mas tinha água quente. Seria neste local que passariam aquela noite.

John foi para o quarto ao lado; Apesar de estar ao lado, John mandou que os garotos ficassem atentos como de costume, e caso precisassem iria correndo ao encontro dos filhos. Isso significava que não era para incomoda-lo, a não ser no caso de um ataque de seres sobrenaturais dos quais eles, ou melhor, Dean, não pudesse dar conta.

Sem dar satisfação alguma para Sam, Dean entrou primeiro no banheiro. Ele estava se sentindo mal, e achou melhor não dizer nada para não correr o risco de piorar ainda mais as coisas. Sabia que logo estaria bem. Precisava apenas de um banho e uma boa noite de sono para recuperar as energias. As dores que sentia no corpo eram por causa da surra e a falta de apetite, os enjoos também eram consequência disso. Amanhã, quando acordasse, não sentiria mais nada. Ele era forte. Ficaria bom no dia seguinte. Tinha certeza disso.

oOo

Dean pós sair do banho vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma camisa de flanela de manga comprida, pegou de dentro de sua mochila o "Kit de remédios", o qual sempre levava consigo, para caso Sam ficasse doente, e tomou um dos analgésicos que tinha lá, logo em seguida deitou-se na cama se cobrindo com um dos cobertores.

Assim que o irmão saiu do banheiro, foi a vez de Sam. Entretanto, por entre a fresta da porta, ficou observando o irmão. Dean parecia estar com dor, ouviu um baixo gemido assim que o mais velho deitou na cama e tentou se acomodar. Era óbvio que ele estava sentindo muito dor, mas nunca iria reclamar em frente de ninguém; iria fechar-se e sofrer em silêncio, sem, assim, precisar da ajuda de ninguém. Sam tinha plena consciência de que Dean não queria depender de ninguém. Para nada. Além de tudo ele era um Winchester e jamais admitiria estar com dor. Sam conhecia o gênio do irmão, aquele era jeito de Dean: nunca demonstrar fraqueza, seja ela de que forma fosse. Logo que viu que Dean havia se acomodado e parecia estar dormindo, Sam decidiu que era hora de tomar um longo banho, o mais relaxante possível. Iria aproveitar toda a água quente que havia no local, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de fazer as pazes com o irmão.

Ao sair do banho, notou que o quarto estava meio frio e foi até o aquecedor, notando que este estava quebrado. É, a noite seria fria pelo visto. Não que já não tivessem passado por algo assim, mas dessa vez seria diferente, por que Dean não estava conversando com ele e não dormiriam abraçados como costumavam fazer, quando isso acontecia. Dean não o protegeria do frio hoje.

Sam teve certeza disso quando se deitou ao lado de Dean e notou que tinha três cobertas separadas para ele, enquanto que Dean tinha apenas uma. Provavelmente o irmão já havia notado o aquecedor quebrado e deixou mais cobertas para que ele se cobrisse. Dean sempre fazia esse tipo de coisa. E de repente Sam percebeu que só agora ele realmente notava essas atitudes do irmão. Sam sentiu-se um egoísta por só se dar conta disso agora. Sentiu-se ainda pior por saber que o irmão, mesmo depois do que aconteceu no dia anterior, ainda estava cuidando dele como sempre fez sua vida inteira. Sam só queria acreditar que Dean estava cuidando dele por que o amava e não por ordem do pai...

Sam já estava de baixo das três cobertas, mas ainda sentia um pouco de frio e por conta disso, não conseguia pregar os olhos. Além disso, não conseguia parar de olhar para o irmão ali ao lado de costas para si espremido na beirada. Sam sabia que Dean estava com frio, por que ele próprio com três cobertas ainda sentia um pouco de frio. Dean com uma só não poderia estar bem aquecido. E o pior era que ele parecia dormir profundamente. Sam percebia levemente os tremores devido ao frio vindos do irmão, apesar deste continuar dormindo.

Geralmente quando algo assim acontecia Dean vinha com a desculpa de que os dois ficariam melhor aquecidos se ficassem mais juntos e dividissem as cobertas, mas sem nunca admitir que também estivesse com frio. Sam adorava esses momentos com o irmão. Dormirem abraçados era simplesmente a melhor sensação para Sam, nunca sentira nada igual na vida. Era nessas horas que se sentia verdadeiramente amado pelo mais velho.

Sam ainda sentia-se muito mal por conta da surra que o irmão havia levado e concluiu que não seria justo deixa-lo dormir todo machucado, com dores e ainda por cima com frio. O certo eram dividir as cobertas, no mínimo. Então resolveu cobri-lo com uma das cobertas que estava com ele. Era também uma forma de pedir desculpas. Quem sabe assim Dean quebrasse o silêncio e voltava a falar com ele. Sam tinha essa esperança, pois já não aguentava mais ficar brigado com o outro. Dean estava demorando demais para desculpa-lo dessa vez, exatamente como achou que aconteceria. Aquilo definitivamente não o agradava.

Sendo assim, Sam pegou a coberta e colocou por cima do irmão e foi quando notou que, apesar do frio que fazia, Dean estava quente, muito quente.

- Dean está com febre! – constatou Sam ao pôr as mãos sobre a testa do outro, que nem mesmo reagiu ao toque, o que não era comum, uma vez que Dean acordava com o mínimo ruído que fosse, imagina se alguém o tocasse!

Dean estava doente, a febre estava alta. Sam não sabia o que fazer. Sempre era Dean quem cuidava dele e não ele quem cuidava do irmão. Aliás, ver o outro doente era novidade para Sam. Dean nunca ficava doente, ao menos nunca havia percebido tal fato.

Sam não sabia bem o que fazer, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, tinha que dar um jeito para abaixar a febre, a respiração de Dean começava a se intensificar e um fio de voz saia por sua boca, balbuciando palavras que Sam não conseguia identificar. Mas dentre todas uma soou audível. "Sammy". Seu irmão chamava por si.

Sam era prático e racional, essa era uma de suas melhores qualidades, e respirando fundo tentou lembrar de quando Dean cuidava de si. E num flash de sua memória lembrou-se dos banhos frios...

- Dean, acorde. Você não está bem. Vamos, me ajude, você tem que ir para o chuveiro agora. – falava Sam tentando acordar o irmão. E deu certo na terceira ou quarta tentativa, mas não ocorreu muito bem os próximos movimentos. Dean franziu o cenho e deu um safanão na mão de Sam.

- O que você está fazendo?! Se afaste! – falou um Dean meio sonolento e assustado com os toques do irmão que o tentava acordar e retira-lo da cama. - Não toque em mim! – disse Dean um tanto alterado.

- Dean, não vou fazer nada, tá legal?! – falou Sam levantando as mãos para cima em sinal de derrota, mostrando ao outro que tinha desistido de seu intuito anterior - Mas você tem que tomar um banho para abaixar a febre.

- Não.

- Dean, por favor, preciso da sua ajuda. Você tem que tomar banho. Está com febre. - Ele podia ser quase do tamanho do outro, mas ainda era mais fraco que ele. Dean era forte e apesar da pouca idade, já lhe despontava alguns músculos devido aos treinos e algumas cassadas em que acompanhava o pai, enquanto que Sam era alto, mas magrelo. Se Dean não colaborasse ele não conseguiria leva-lo para o chuveiro.

- Não quero tomar banho Sammy... – disse o loiro de forma manhosa e voltou a se deitar. Definitivamente aquele não era o jeito de agir de Dean Winchester.

- Mas você tem. Eu ajudo você. Por favor, Dee – falou Sam com a voz doce e melosa usando o apelido do mais velho, olhava para ele com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro abandonado que sempre convencia Dean a fazer tudo.

- Se eu for tomar banho você me deixa em paz depois? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu Sam com um lindo sorriso que mostrava as covinhas, que Dean tanto amava.

- Ok... – respondeu o loiro se levantando, mas ao ficar de pé sentiu-se tonto, se desequilibrou e caiu sentado na cama. Sam se assustou e correu para ajudar o irmão.

- Dee, você está bem?

- Sim, sou estou um pouco tonto.

- Se apoie em mim que eu te ajudo a ir até o banheiro.

Dean então se levantou novamente, mas agora com a ajuda de Sam, que o levou até o banheiro. Sam achou que estava fácil de mais. Dean não era cooperativo assim. Bem, estava fácil até a parte de Dean ter que tirar a roupa para entrar no chuveiro. Ele mal se continha em pé com a ajuda de Sam. Tirar a roupa sozinho estava fora de cogitação.

Sam tentou ajudar Dean, mas este não queria saber de tirar a roupa na frente do outro.

- Para de ser teimoso Dean! Você não se mantém em pé sozinho. E Não me olha assim que não vou sair daqui!

Dean mesmo estando sonolento por conta da febre, olhava de cara feia para o irmão que o havia colocado sentado em cima da tampa da privada que abaixara. Sam sabia que era apenas o jeito do outro para querer intimidar, e em outra ocasião teria saído rapidinho do banheiro. Mas não hoje. Ele olhava feio, mas não fazia mais nada para que o outro saísse e mesmo que fizesse não teria forças para conseguir, por isso Sam insistiu.

- Deixa eu tirar sua roupa.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Sam? – perguntou Dean. Sam já começava a retirar a camisa que Dean usava para dormir, não encontrando dificuldade alguma naquela tarefa.

- Porque você é meu irmão, está doente e eu quero cuidar de você.

- Mas quem tem que cuidar de você é EU. Eu sou o mais velho! – insistiu Dean oferecendo um pouco de resistência.

- Mas hoje sou eu quem vai cuidar de você, assim como você sempre cuidou de mim.

- Não preciso que cuidem de mim, Sam. Sei me cuidar sozinho!

Sam respirou fundo antes de responder. Sabia exatamente o que dizer para um orgulhoso Dean.

- Eu sei que sabe. Mas eu quero cuidar de você. Me deixa fazer isso só hoje Dee. Por favor! – E lá estavam os olhinhos de filhotinho abandonado brilhando.

- Não quero que me veja assim... estou... machucado e... feio. – respondeu Dean de forma insegura e segurando fechada a camisa que Sam já tinha terminado de abrir.

- Você é lindo Dean! – respondeu Sam de forma confiante e sincera, olhando nos olhos do outro e lhe dando um sorriso lindo ao dizer.

Dean sorriu com o elogio.

- Você acha... acha que sou lindo? – perguntou Dean ainda inseguro, mas agora com um leve sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Sim, eu acho.- respondeu o mais novo confiante e demonstrando toda a certeza que tinha no que dizia, até porque era realmente o que ele achava.

- Mesmo estando assim? – falou Dean deixando a camisa aberta e apontando para os ferimentos em seu corpo.

- Você é lindo de qualquer jeito Dean. – concluiu Sam se aproximando e ajoelhando na frente do irmão que continuava sentado em cima da tampa do vazo sanitário. Retirou a camisa que Dean havia soltado - Isso deve estar doendo bastante! – falou o moreno ao tocar com os dedos os ferimentos já totalmente arroxeados no corpo do outro.

Dean sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com aquele toque tão delicado, e sem perceber fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais daquela sensação tão boa. Os dedos de Sam eram quentes e parecia incendiar ainda mais seu corpo febril.

Os dois ficaram muito próximos e quando Dean voltou a abrir os olhos ele viu Sam o encarando, ainda com as mãos tocando seu peito desnudo e neste momento seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram presos um no outro. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de desviar o olhar. Estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir as respirações um do outro e Sam, sem saber o porquê, rompeu o restante do espaço que os separava, até que seus lábios se tocassem em um leve selinho.

Dean apenas deixou que o irmão fizesse aquilo, fechando novamente os olhos assim que sentiu os lábios macios do mais novo contra os seus. E se Dean achava que a sensação dos toques dos dedos de Sam em seu corpo eram bons, aquilo era mil vezes melhor. Seu coração estava disparado e suas pernas estavam tão bambas que ele achou que cairia se não estivesse sentado.

O contato não durou muito, e o mais novo logo se afastou.

Sam sentiu o corpo do irmão tremer, devido ao arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, e se deu conta do que havia feito. Ele não era tonto e apesar de ainda ser criança, já sabia o que aquilo significava, não com relação ao arrepio que Dean sentiu, mas sim sobre o beijo que haviam trocado. Ele simplesmente tinha acabado de dar seu primeiro beijo e no seu próprio irmão. Apesar da situação ser extremamente estranha e constrangedora, ele não sentia que era errado. Muito pelo contrário. Parecia totalmente certo e havia sido... bom! Os lábios de Dean eram quentes e macios e o gosto era doce.

O problema era que Dean talvez não tivesse gostado e poderia estar muito bravo e querendo matá-lo. Tudo bem que o outro estava doente, com febre alta e um pouco sonolento por conta disso, mas ainda assim estava consciente do que acontecia a sua volta e isso era um problema sério. Sam de repente sentiu muito medo da reação do irmão.

- Dean... – chamou pelo irmão que o olhava fixamente, na tentativa de começar a se justiçar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não fala nada Sam! – pediu Dean de forma calma e num tom tão baixo que mal ele próprio escutara direito.

- Você... Você está... Está bravo comigo? – perguntou Sam ainda com medo.

O mais novo agora olhava para o chão sem coragem de encarar Dean, porém este tocou de leve seu rosto fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem mais uma vez. Dean então fez a ultima coisa que Sam esperava: lhe deu um sorriso. Mas não um sorriso qualquer, daqueles falsos que Dean costumava dar para qualquer um, ou pior, um daqueles sorrisos cheios de sarcasmos, não. Era um sorriso totalmente verdadeiro e espontâneo, que refletia todo o carinho e amor que sentia pelo mais novo. Era o sorriso mais lindo que Sam já havia visto no rosto do irmão.

- Me ajuda aqui, Sammy! – pediu o mais velho ainda sorrindo e estendendo a mão para que Sam o ajudasse a se levantar, e foi prontamente atendido.

Sam também sorria. Ele sabia que era o jeito do outro dizer que estava tudo bem. Além disso, eles tinham feito às pazes e isso deixava Sam muito contente, deixando suas covinhas a mostra de tão feliz que estava.

Assim que Dean estava sem as roupas, Sam ajudou também no banho. Sam precisou segurar Dean embaixo da ducha gelada, quando este tentou sair reclamando que estava frio de mais. Apesar das reclamações, Sam continuou a ensaboar o outro, sempre tomando cuidado para não raspar ou pressionar qualquer machucado de Dean.

Sam estava concentrado em sua tarefa, enquanto Dean parecia estar longe em seus pensamentos. Nenhuma palavra era dita, nem sequer um suspiro era dado. Aquele breve banho, agora, estava silencioso, apenas o barulho da água encontrando o chão se ouvia. Qualquer resquício de assunto poderia ser deixado para o dia seguinte. Inclusive quanto ao beijo trocado, não precisavam discutir sobre aquilo naquela hora, sabiam que tudo estava bem e a cumplicidade que sentiam era a maior prova disso. Parecia que por conta disso estavam muito mais ligados do que antes.

Depois do banho gelado, Dean sentia-se melhor, mas o frio o consumia, precisava desesperadamente se aquecer. E assim que se deitaram Dean pegou as cobertas, sugerindo que as dividissem, e logo estava enroscado no mais novo, um braço embaixo da cabeça de Sam e o outro abraçando-o pela cintura. O simples pensamento de ter o mais velho por perto fez o coração de Sam acelerar, mas quando sentiu o corpo do outro contra o seu uma familiar sensação de borboletas no estômago se fez presente; havia amado aquela ideia. Assim que pode se enroscou no irmão. Tinha certeza que tudo havia voltado ao normal e tendo a certeza disso adormeceu tranquilamente, sentindo-se protegido mais uma vez.

Dean, ao contrario, demorou a cair novamente no sono, pensando em tudo o que acabara de ocorrer no banheiro. Apesar de ter gostado e estar feliz naquele momento, agora não se sentia mais o mesmo. Estava com medo e preocupado com o que ocorrera e também com a reação que tivera. Ele tinha gostado muito, muito mesmo, ao ponto de querer mais daquele contado, ao ponto de querer iniciar aquele toque também e sentir o gosto da boca do mais novo, não só dos lábios. Dean queria mais e o arrepio que percorria o seu corpo era a maior prova disso. Dean sabia o significado daquilo e estava com medo por ter sentido tudo aquilo pelo irmão. Era errado até mesmo para eles algo dessa natureza. O problema é que não parecia tão errado assim... E era isso que deixava Dean mais apreensivo ainda. Por sorte parecia que Sam não tinha se dado conta do quanto tudo aquilo significava e o quão ferrado Dean estava. E era melhor assim. Com o tempo tudo passaria e logo se esqueceriam desse episódio.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte Dean foi o primeiro a acordar, e como sempre, estava quase pronto para acordar. Acordou logo em seguida Sam também. Quando John chamou os filhos, estes já estavam quase prontos.

- Irei fechar a conta e logo partiremos. Me esperem no carro, tomaremos café na estrada.

Com aquele único comando, John saiu pela porta.

Dean colocou a mão no pescoço e notou que seu amuleto não estava consigo, desgostando totalmente daquilo. Não sabia onde o tinha perdido, sabia que Sam ficaria chateado se soubesse.

- Sam... – chamou Dean para dizer de uma vez que havia perdido o amuleto.

- Fala Dean. O que houve?

- Eu sinto muito, mas acho que perdi o amuleto que me deu de presente. Eu já o procurei por tudo quanto é lugar e não o encontro... Me desculpe por isso... – falou mostrado que estava realmente chateado. Ele adorava aquele amuleto. Havia sido o primeiro presente que se lembrava de ter ganhado depois que sua mãe havia sido morta, além de ser também o primeiro presente que havia ganhado de Sam. Primeiro e único, diga-se de passagem.

- Você não o perdeu, Dean! – disse Sam contente e pegando de sua mochila o objeto. - Eu guardei para você. Tome – falou o mais novo estendendo o amuleto para que irmão pegasse.

- Obrigado, Sam! – falou Dean agora também contente e pegando o seu amuleto nas mãos. - Mas eu não me lembro de tê-lo tirado.

- O cordão rompeu no outro hotel e você não percebeu, então eu peguei ele e guardei para te devolver. – falou Sam meio sem jeito por ter mencionado a surra que Dean havia levado; percebeu o semblante do mais velho mudar com a leve menção a isso. - Eu também troquei o cordão. Esse é de couro e muito mais resistente que o antigo. – falou tentando mudar o foco do assunto. - Você gostou?

- Sim! – respondeu Dean depois de analisar o objeto que estava em sua mão. - Obrigado de novo, Sam. Você sabe o quanto gosto desse amuleto. Eu realmente não percebi que ele havia caído... – disse Dean olhando para o irmão e dando um daqueles sorrisos que Sam conhecia muito bem.

- Tudo bem, Dean. Só não o perca de novo. Dá próxima vez eu posso não ser tão legal e não querer te devolver, afinal, achado não é roubado – falou Sam sorrindo e provocando o irmão.

- Você não faria isso! Por que se você fizesse eu seria obrigado a pegá-lo a força, já que é meu. – falou Dean virando as costas para o irmão, pegando suas coisas para sair do quarto.

- Jerk! – gritou Sam para o irmão que já deixava o quarto.

- Bitch! – retrucou o outro sem se voltar para o irmão e saindo com sorriso no rosto.

Sam também sorria enquanto pegava sua mochila e saia correndo atrás do mais velho.

Fim


End file.
